


Up Close and Personal

by skyprince



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Could be a ship or a bro thing here honestly, Cute, Fluff, Take it how you see it, The Catoblepas Quest, Tickle Fights, Tickling, lee!Prompto, ler!Noctis, ticklish!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyprince/pseuds/skyprince
Summary: Prompto’s catoblepas task almost ends up with Noctis for the creature’s breakfast! And he has the gall to laugh about how he looked! That’s fine, because Noctis is gonna give him something to laugh at.This is pretty much just self indulgent cuteness.





	Up Close and Personal

“Alright, takin’ it! Strike a pose!” And the second he acknowledges Noctis’ famous Ultimate Pose, the blonde sharpshooter is swift in snapping the glorious moment, while the skyscraper-tall creature looms dangerously over the prince’s head with the intent of snatching up their mushroom bait. “–Got it! Get outta there Noct!”

His warning almost doesn’t come fast enough, as the catoblepas notices Noctis near its consumable target (and much too close to it, itself) and with something of an ominous roar, it begins to close in on him, nearly knocking him over with its chin while he escapes with Prompto. Once they’ve seemed to gathered enough distance to allow the catoblepas to calm down, Noctis bends at the waist, hands on his knees, to catch his adrenaline-rushed breath.

“Ah.. Should be safe here..”

The sound of bubbling and somewhat cracking laughter fills his ears despite the petite pitter patter of raindrops that have begun to fall from the sky, and he looks up to face a mirthful Prompto,making the expression on the prince’s face incredulous.

“Hey, what’re you laughing at? I could’ve died!” That only seemed to force the shorter male to laugh a tad harder for a split second before he finally settled down enough to speak.

“But we got the perfect shot and we had ourselves some crazy fun!” Another snort-esque chuckle echoes from him then, “Oh man, you should’ve seen your face! Wish I’d snapped that too.”

Blue-black brows fall as crystalline eyes narrow, and he takes a step towards his still amused best friend. “Prompto…” The tonality of his voice as he speaks the other’s name aloud is enough to make Prompto abruptly stop laughing and even take a step back of his own.

He gulps, a gloved palm rising to sheepishly rub at the hairs on the rear of his neck, the weariness that’s suddenly taken him over spreading to the expression he dons. “C.. C’mon, you know you had a blast! And I totally leveled up my photography skill!” There he goes again, talking like this was just some kind of video game and not an actual event taking place in their real lives. Noctis himself finds it a bit funny, but not as funny as what he has in mind for Prompto as a punishment for almost getting him eaten by a giant beast.

“You wanna laugh about it, huh?” And another step forward is taken, provoking another step backwards from Prompto, “I’ll give you somethin’ to laugh about, blondie.”

Uh oh. That’s a sentence he hasn’t in a heard in a long time, coming from Noct, but he almost completely knows what it means. It could just be coming from the slowly increasing bad weather, but his palms are starting to feel clammy and there’s an uncomfortable breeze riding just on the nape of his neck, making him shiver and nearly giggle. At this point, he’s only got one chance to run back to the campsite, where hopefully Ignis and Gladio will already be awake. Ignis would protect him, right? He certainly wouldn’t be happy about any horseplay around the grounds while he prepared them breakfast.

_Right?_

Okay, he’s got one shot. Give it a second…

 

And with a sharp kick and pivot of his heel, Prompto’s off, running through the dirt and grass that’s sluggishly transforming into mud under his booted soles. But of course, that doesn’t really matter to him (although he’ll complain about his shoes later); he just needs to get away from Noctis. He doesn’t look back, lagoon-blue sight cemented to its destination. He’s almost there, just a little more! Just a little bit more and—-!

He collapses into somewhat dry grass, face - first, totally shocked. Lifting his dirtied mien to locate what tripped him, the color drains from rose-flushed cheeks at the all-too familiar weight and onyx-colored fabric sitting casually atop his backside. Goddamnmit, he forgot that Noctis could warp!

“H-.. Heeeey buddy.. Pal o’ mine, greatest prince ev–,”

“Save it.” There’s a playful sharpness to his words that Prompto recognizes as trouble, so he doesn’t hesitate to start trying to claw his way from underneath the heavier male.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He simply applies further pressure to the weight he’s already releasing on top of the blond, of course being cautious not to crush him down.

“W-Wait, Noct, no! It’s raiiiining and we’ll get all muddy and gross!”

“Yeah, and I’ll be sure to tell Ignis _why_.”

And that, too, spelled out a bad situation for the gunman. But, not as bad as the sensation that crept up on him in surprise, of fingers gently scratching at the sides of his stomach. He lets out something of a squeal almost immediately, already struggling harder than he was before. Giggles begin to pour out from his smiling lips, the feeling of Noctis’s fingers seemingly strengthened by the dampness of his clothes, making the bare flesh underneath a smoother and easier surface to glide on.

“N-Nohohoct–! Wait, nohoho!” He pleads, despite such falling on obviously deaf ears. His garb is only getting wetter by the minute and with the way the rain is steadily becoming more vigorous, it won’t be long before they both get entirely soaked through. Still, this fact doesn’t seem to concern Noctis much, hence why he isn’t letting up on his attack at all either. In fact, his fingers start a new pattern, spidering at different patches of clothed skin. It keeps Prompto guessing on where he’ll strike, thus never allowing the other to gather his bearings whilst.

“Still laughing? Man, you just dunno when to quit do you?” There’s now mirth within Noctis’s own statements as he dishes out impish verbal teases to the flailing youth beneath him.

“ _Y-you’re_ the one mahahaking me laugh!!” He attempts to retort back, choked up in his own giggles and continuous implores for the prince to stop.

“Seriously? I had _no idea_.”

“C’mon man!! P-Plehehease, c-cut it ouuuut!”

“Hm.” He hums as if in thought, as if he were actually considering halting his little vendetta. Truth be told, he’s working up a nice appetite holding Prompto down while simultaneously tickling him into submission and he’s assured himself that Ignis is most likely already up and about, preparing their morning meals. But, he’s also definitely enjoying himself, more so than he has in a pretty long while. So while he does finally come to the decision to cease his antics, he does so with one last ambush to a spot he remembers being a pretty _aggressively_ ticklish area for the other.

“–Just to make sure you think twice about tryin’ to feed me to another creature again..” With that, both hands travel down to Prompto’s thighs, delivering squeezes and scribbling nails all over wherever he could reach. The reaction is instant, the girlish shriek that falls from the blond’s lips and the new volume and pitch, to what was once cheeky laughter and loud giggles, to bellowing belly laughter and thrashing kicks from his legs. It doesn’t help that, yes, because of wet fabric of the already tight pants clutching onto his skin, Noctis’s fingers are granted that extra easy slither along the hypersensitive areas.

At this point, he no longer possesses the means of his mental vocabulary in order to beg for the dark - haired youth to stop. All he can do is laugh and screech when Noctis hits a particularly responsive spot and utilize what strength he can to try and escape. However, just as the prince was about to halt on his own, through the cracks of Prompto’s hilarity, he can make out the sinister warning of a growl somewhere near. Jumping off of his best friend, he helps him up to his feet quickly, flicking him gently on the forehead to wake him from his tickle-induced daze, earning a small “oww..!” and a pout.

He sets his index finger against his lip as a foreboding. “Shh. Forgot this was voretooth territory. Let’s go.”

That captured Prompto’s attention immediately and he nods, crouching low, following the also lowered prince through the camouflage of bushes until they finally make it back to the campground unscathed.

Filthy and soaked, much to Ignis’s chagrin and Gladio’s confusion, but unscathed.

Noctis isn’t getting off that easy though. Next time, Prompto’s gonna get his own revenge and he’s not gonna be that nice.


End file.
